


Roses Again

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Red roses symbolize passion and love. A sequel to Roses





	Roses Again

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

TITLE: Roses Again  
AUTHOR: Perpetual Motion  
WEBPAGE: www.geocities.com/iwannabedonna  
CATEGORY: Slash, Fluff, Romance, Holiday  
FANDOM: West Wing  
PAIRING: Sam/Josh  
SERIES: A bit of a sequel to last year's fic, "Roses".  
SUMMARY: Red roses symbolize passion and love.  
Rating: CHILD  
ARCHIVE INSTRUCTIONS: Go for it.  
Disclaimer: They're not mine. I'm just giving them a little love on Valentine's Day.  
Author's Notes: Enjoy this, everyone! Happy Valentine's Day!

**Roses Again by Perpetual Motion**

"Sam?"

"Yeah, Cathy?"

"There's a guy out here with flowers for you."

"Flowers?"

"Roses."

"Roses?"

"Very nice, very red roses."

"Red roses?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Send him in."

"Okay."

"Are you Mr. Seaborn?"

"That's me."

"These are for you."

"Thanks. Wow. That's a big boquet."

"Twelve dozen."

"*Twelve dozen*!"

"Yes, Sir."

"Wow. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Happy Valentine's Day."

"Yeah....Cathy!"

"Yes, Sam?"

"Help me find the card."

"Okay....here it is. Hey, that's Jo-"

"Give me the card."

"These are from-"

"Cathy."

"Card. Right. Here you go."

"Thank you...Do you need something?"

"Can I smell them?"

"Sure."

"I love roses."

"Good to know. Can you go back to your desk now?"

"Sure."

"Thank you."

"Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Those are from Josh, aren't they?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Okay."

To Sam- Red roses symbolize passion and love. Happy Valentine's Day. See you tonight. Passion and Love, Josh


End file.
